Ilusiones
by BIAK
Summary: "Incluso si te comes mi alma eso estaría bien, porque entonces sería parte de ti" pensaba la condesa, mientras se daba cuenta de que la venganza ya no lo era todo para ella. -Sebastian/Fem!Ciel-


**Titulo**: Ilusiones  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Sebastian/fem!Ciel  
><strong>Desafío:<strong> Dotación anual de Crack!  
><strong>Reto:<strong> Marry you  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Gender bender, romance hétero, angst. Spoilers del final de Kuroshitsuji II  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1643  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: "Incluso si te comes mi alma eso estaría bien, porque entonces sería parte de ti" pensaba la condesa, mientras se daba cuenta de que la venganza ya no lo era todo para ella.  
>Notas Adicionales: Ahora me estoy organizando mejor y lo he hecho con tiempo :9 así que está presentable. Siempre pensé que el final de Kuro me sonaba a parodia de un matrimonio XD he ahí la razón de este fic. Gender bender porque amo a Ciel versión Lady XD y para hacerlo más crack.<p>

Espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ilusiones.<strong>

La condesa Phantomhive tenía un segundo nombre. Y ese era venganza. Jamás olvidaría la noche en que su vida y su inocencia se hicieron añicos, así como nunca dejaría de recordar y maldecir a las bestias que la humillaron. Ni mucho menos dejaría de lado la razón del por qué ese demonio estaba ahí junto a ella, sirviéndole a cambio de su alma.

Pero a veces se sorprendía deseando que fuera por algo más, que ese demonio tuviera otra razón para estar ahí con ella. A veces, pensaba, le dolía recordar qué tan desamparada se había quedado. Y pensaba tontamente en que no quería quedarse sin nadie. Y mientras lo recordaba ahora, se reía, porque siempre estuvo en realidad sola.

Lloraba a veces al principio, cuando la voz no le salía y las lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas, pero no gritaba como en la jaula. Su mano, esa porción de piel oscura y de largas uñas la tocaba cerca del rostro y quitaba sus lágrimas. Y al alejarse, otra vez usaba el guante blanco que siempre estuvo ahí y que sólo se dejaba ver al final de sus pesadillas cuando su imagen las ahuyentaba. Ciel pensaba que era irónico que un demonio la salvara mientras los ángeles prefirieran ignorar sus plegarias. Luego sabría que un mismo ángel causó sus desdichas. ¿A dónde iban sus plegarias? No al cielo por supuesto.

Terminaba por guardárselo todo, porque en su vida sólo había espacio para una cosa: venganza. Lo demás, se dijo ese día, ya no le importaba. Qué equivocada estaba en ese entonces. Qué niña e inocente era en aquellos días. Hasta que ese demonio la sedujo con su elegancia, sarcasmo y fastidiosa eficiencia. Y la pervirtió. Porque de pronto se hallaba deseándolo a su lado y en su cama de princesa, buscando la compañía de un plebeyo. ¡Qué desfachatez tenía ese mayordomo para encandilarla de esa forma! ¡Para que lo deseara tanto que hasta le doliera!

Pero un día, se dijo, todo acabaría. Y ese día llegó. Sólo que se sorprendió abriendo los ojos cuando se suponía solo habría oscuridad. Cuando vio el anillo recién puesto en su dedo por su mayordomo, pensó tontamente, que su maldito anhelo se estaba cumpliendo, que todo lo demás había sido parte de un mal sueño y que ahora podía al fin darse el tiempo de ser medianamente feliz. Obviamente se equivocaba.

Era como si hubiera olvidado algo, pero que nadie quisiera decírselo. No importaba, se decía. Mientras pudiera completar su venganza todo carecía de interés para ella. Otra vez, cuán equivocada estaba.

— ¿Qué pasará con mi alma cuando la devores? —se sorprendió preguntándole una tarde mientras su mayordomo le servía el té. Y él, con su usual sonrisa burlesca le contestó alcanzándole la fina taza.

— ¿Le preocupa?

—No realmente—contestó, sintiendo de pronto que esa conversación la había tenido antes. Pero luego, para su sorpresa, mientras observaba el ventanal de su despacho le dijo con poca importancia:

—Quería saber si tú sentías algo cuando devoras un alma, eso es todo.

—Algunas almas son inconsistentes y su sabor apenas me satisface, pero usted… —Ciel volvió la mirada de su único ojo sano hasta su mayordomo y vislumbró ese brillo carmesí. Era evidente que el sólo hablar de su alma le excitaba—… usted es un manjar: una de esas raras almas que permanece pura entre la oscuridad, el alma que todo demonio sueña con probar. —Casi como si hubiera olvidado su posición, el del ama y su sirviente, tocó su cabello y deslizó la mano por su rostro hasta bajar al parche que fue cayendo con su leve tacto. La condesa Phantomhive abrió su ojo y reveló su marca, sabiendo que eso era lo que su mayordomo quería ver: la prueba de que le pertenecía a él y nadie más que a él.

—Sebastian…—Ese nombre de perro que le había dado. ¿Cómo osaba ese mayordomo a acercarse tanto a su ama? Era impropio, era incorrecto y sumamente reprochable, pero no le dijo nada. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ansiando algo que ella no entendía y que su cuerpo le pedía. Cómo si pudiera mover las piernas que le tiritaban bajo la falda, cómo si de repente pudiera apartar la cara para impedir ese beso que bien sabía deseaba.

Pero ese beso jamás llegó. Él la tentó y al final la dejó ansiando. Quería el muy maldito que ella se lo ordenara, que saliera de su propia boca que lo necesitaba. Le bastaba sólo con ver esa socarrona sonrisa para saberlo. Cómo odiaba a ese estúpido mayordomo demonio. Por supuesto que no le dijo que siguiera. Y le fastidiaba saber que aunque no dijera nada él lo supiera todo.

Otra vez iba a dormir sola en esa cama que le quedaba grande. En tanto su mente fantaseaba con su compañía, embriagante como el alcohol, adictivo como el opio. En su cabeza se dibujaban imágenes incompletas de un vals de cuyo mero pensamiento era impropio para una joven como ella. Le avergonzaba extrañamente. Con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Es que quizás lo quería tanto que ya poco le importaba.

Que él no la quería, se decía una y otra vez cuando lloraba con su almohada, sabiendo que probablemente él sabía que lloraba y enloquecía por su ser. Pero era un demonio a fin de cuentas ¿no era eso lo que hacían los demonios? Con razón era pecado. Se sufría demasiado deseando ser correspondida por un monstruo que sólo la veía como la cena. Que el amarlo como lo amaba, porque era una mujer tonta como todas las otras que se enfermaban de amor al final, dolía demasiado.

Y ahora se encontraba sumergida en las aguas de un mar que se la llevaba, sin saber si él vendría esta vez por ella, porque no le convenía incluso si la perdía. No quería moverse, quería que fuera él que tomara la decisión. Que sufriera como ella, que la locura lo llevara a tomar la peor elección, que su apetito fuera más fuerte que su razón. «_Sufre_», le deseaba desde su interior al momento de recogerla. Sus ojos se abrieron y toda esperanza de ser correspondida se acabó en el momento en que él la atravesó con su mano.

_«Demasiado__tarde__»_ Era el fin y lo sabía. Incluso para sus sueños. Toda ilusión de ser feliz a su lado se había desvanecido junto con todo vestigio de su humanidad. Por siempre, se repitió en su mente, Ama y mayordomo.

—Es como si estuviéramos por casarnos— le comentó antes de subir al carruaje habiéndose despedido de todo lo que alguna vez pudo hacerla verdaderamente feliz, pero que había dejado hace mucho motivada por su mayordomo para completar su venganza. Para el beneficio de ese demonio. Los sirvientes se despedían entre lágrimas y poco a poco se fueron perdiendo de vista a través de las ventanas. Ciel suspiró. Un demonio que mentía, un demonio que sólo era capaz de fingir el exterior, la superficie de cualquiera de sus deseos. No podía sentir pena por él, ya no.

Que le dijera tan de frente que sólo le servía porque ansiaba devorar su alma le dolía. La quebraba por dentro. Podía liberarlo si quería, mas no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Él merecía ese sufrimiento por haberla hecho tan infeliz.

—Y como dije sí a esa orden, ahora estoy obligado a servirle aunque no pueda comer su alma—dijo, su marca del contrato al descubierto, prueba de que era suyo. Sólo por haber dicho sí a esa orden en aquel jardín de rosas se había condenado para siempre a una eternidad de sufrimientos sin recompensa alguna.

— Aquella vez hice el contrato contigo—rememoró los recuerdos de esa niña desesperada, angustiada y desolada—, eras la delgada tela de araña a la cuál me aferré. Si no hubieras estado ahí o si yo hubiera dicho no a tu propuesta, probablemente habría muerto. Honestamente, no sé si habría elegido que me asesinaran si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar después estando a tu lado. —Él sólo la miró—. Estaba perdida de todas maneras.

En ese campo cubierto de flores blancas y negras él la tomó en brazos, como un novio que carga a la novia. Sólo le faltaba el vestido blanco, inmaculado: con una pureza que hace mucho había perdido. Se aferró a su hombro y se deshizo también de ese sueño.

—Cuando acepté el contrato, fue como si hubiera aceptado casarme contigo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi vida… todo te perteneció a ti desde el momento en que viniste a mí, Sebastian. Yo ya me habría resignado a que mi alma fuera devorada con tal de pertenecerte y ser parte de ti. —Lo observó con severidad—. Pero tú me engañaste y ahora meces sufrir de la misma forma en que me quitaste toda ilusión de vivir. —Su silencio le dio a entender que, sin ánimos algunos, aceptaba su condena.

Ciel miró las flores desprender sus pétalos al aire, tan perfecto que todo podría haber sido de la forma en que lo soñó. Miró su vestido negro y de encaje y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Repentinamente, se sentía feliz incluso sabiendo que al final de todo iría al lugar donde humanos y demonios iban al final. Algún día, quizás, pensaba.

—De alguna forma me siento bien—le comentó a su mayordomo, sintiendo como si fueran a pasar por el umbral de una puerta. Se aferró a él—. Es como si hubiera despertado de un largo y profundo sueño.

—Y yo en cambio siento como si hubiera ganado una maldición. —Habría sido gracioso si no lo hubiera dicho con ese semblante tan triste.

—Eres mi mayordomo

—Soy su mayordomo, por toda la eternidad

—A partir de ahora, sólo me responderás con estas palabras

—_Yes, __my __lady_

**FIN**


End file.
